1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food processor, and more particularly to a beverage preparation device such as a juicer or a blender. The present invention also relates to a method of preparing beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Juicers and blenders are very good kitchen appliances for consumers. A juicer is used for squeezing and extracting juice from fruits (apple, peach, orange, lemon, grape, lime, grapefruit, etc.), vegetables (sweet corn, carrot, celery, cabbage, etc.) and herbs. The pulp is usually discarded. A blender differs from a juicer in that it does not separate the juice from the pulp.
However, currently these beverage preparation devices focus more on the convenience of the design, the robustness of the cutters, the separation of the pulp and the juice, cleaning aspects, while the taste of beverages is a matter that is left entirely to the raw material(s) used. Taste sensation is the most important aspect for consumers. No matter how healthy the beverage is, if consumers cannot stand the final taste sensation, for instance if it is too sour, too bitter, the consumer might refuse to drink it. Even if a recipe mentions to add sugar, honey, it still requires the practical experience of the consumers. And it is very hard for consumers to quickly find the right taste balance. Besides, even if the raw materials are the same type, their taste will still vary, because the production location, the storage method, etc. are different. As a result the consumer will not be confident enough about the taste result. It is even worse if the beverage is served to kids.
Furthermore, at home, the family members have different taste preferences. But current beverage preparation devices can only provide a single taste if the ingredients are the same.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the current beverage preparation devices in terms of taste management.